


醉酒服务

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	醉酒服务

展耀真的不是故意去跟着白羽瞳的，但是看对方白天鬼鬼祟祟那样，即使自己没学过心理学也知道他肯定有事儿瞒着自己，但是毕竟都是成年人了，自然也是允许对方有点自己不知道的小秘密的。 展耀有想过对方是不是瞒着自己想给自己个什么惊喜之类的，但绝对不是现在这样。

展耀约了个线人在酒吧见面，交换了信息之后线人离开了，展耀还坐在吧台上小口咪着刚刚点的酒，毕竟酒吧人多耳杂，两个人出去时没有动手动脚的话明显不符合这个gay吧的气氛。 呷下最后一口甜腻的小酒，展耀起身时目光扫到了隔壁桌，一个缉毒组的同事正手足无措的起身，往自己这个方向走过来，看样子是想去吧台点个酒，本着抬头不见低头见的关系，展耀对着对方点点头，但是同事在看到展耀的一瞬间表情仿佛见到鬼了一样。 额…难道同事是有任务所以在这里碰到熟人很尴尬？ 那我还是装作不认识好了。

展耀了然般罢了罢手就准备往外走，结果就在起身的时候看到了刚刚被同事挡在身后喝酒喝得迷迷糊糊的白羽瞳，这下好了，展耀和缉毒组的同事面面相觑，同事做了个不太明显的口型说是任务，展耀披上西装外套头也不回的出了酒吧。

白羽瞳回到家的时候已经是后半夜了，卧室里亮着一盏小灯，展耀本来想等白羽瞳回来的时候好好问问，结果实在太晚了没熬住，就着靠着靠垫的姿势睡了过去。 白羽瞳一身酒味自己闻着都嫌弃，钻进卫生间洗了个比平时都要久的澡才出来。

床上的人睡得并不安稳，眉头微微皱起，放在被子上的手很凉，白羽瞳轻轻托着展耀的后背把他往被窝里塞，自己也跟着躺了进去，被窝里不够暖和，在越来越凉的秋夜里展耀滚进白羽瞳的怀里蹭了蹭，抱住他的胳膊眯了一会儿突然睁开了眼睛。

“几点了？”刚睡醒的展耀声音还有点哑。

“三点多了，猫儿你接着睡…” 展耀拱在白羽瞳胸口，咬着他的睡衣扣子问“这么迟，抓到人了么？” 听上去像是在关心白羽瞳的工作，但是白羽瞳硬是听出了点委屈的味道。

果然，展耀舔开了他的睡衣领口，在白羽瞳温热的胸膛又 舔又咬硬是弄出了一个深色的印子，然后又觉得自己好像太用力了，伸出软热的舌尖安抚似的舔了舔。 再不做点反应白羽瞳也不用当人男朋友了，一手探进展耀松垮的睡裤，想不到对方根本连内裤都没穿，小穴已经淌着水了，显然是展耀自己已经弄过了。 “猫儿想要了？” 展耀没说话，只是顺着白羽瞳光裸的胸膛一路往下解开了睡衣，最后摸进了对方的睡裤里。

白羽瞳的性器还未勃起，沉甸甸地蛰伏在茂密的毛发中，喝了酒的人神经比较不敏感，没点刺激的确不太能硬起来。 白羽瞳几乎是暗示般用手指点了点展耀的唇角，“小展哥哥帮帮我，嗯？” 展耀挑了挑眉，一会儿再和你算账。随即顺从地埋首在对方的胯部，白羽瞳一脚蹬掉了睡裤，白色的棉质内裤包裹着沉睡的大东西，现在看起来乖乖的，也不知道平时怎么在自己身体里使坏的时候这么凶。

展耀剥开内裤的侧边，舔上两颗分量不轻的卵蛋，白羽瞳平时做爱都很温柔，但偶尔做狠了的时候是真的凶，恨不得把这两家伙也一起捅进来。展耀细细地舔弄着，歪着头把一侧的睾丸含进嘴里嘬了一口，抬眼看了下白羽瞳对方早就舒服的眯起了眼。 那根下面的颜色比较深，不像龟头是好看的肉红色，下面的颜色很暗，茎身布满了交错的脉络，既色情又有生命力。 勃起的肉棒把内裤平整的边顶出一个头来，展耀把内裤拨到一边从下往上慢慢吮吸，最后含住白羽瞳圆润的龟头，用舌尖不住舔弄，回忆着以往对方对自己做的那样，使出浑身解数挑逗对方。

但是在白羽瞳眼里，只是展耀趴在他的那处，就够他硬的了。更别说那殷红的小嘴，那平时总是挖苦讽刺自己的，只有在床上才坦诚讨饶的嘴此刻含着自己的阴茎正在努力地撩拨自己。 展耀只能含住白羽瞳勃起之后性器顶端一点点的位置，再深白羽瞳自己都不舍得，展耀喉管细，猝不及防给自己来了一个深喉，白羽瞳差点没直接射出来。

展耀扯了扯被自己拧的不成样子的内裤边，白羽瞳配合得挺了挺腰方便对方把自己剥光。 年轻又美好的肉体，带着常年健身的结实线条，展耀的手心按在白羽瞳的小腹上来回摸着，白羽瞳痒得不行只好一手扣住对方不停作乱的手。

硬挺的性器顶端开始淌出了点腥臊的腺液，展耀都一一舔掉，但是怎么舔都舔不完，还有一些沾上了他的侧脸，终于有点委屈地和白羽瞳抱怨道“咸咸的…” 白羽瞳哪见得了这个，赶紧把人拉起来让对方坐到自己腰上，肉棒笔直地贴在展耀身后湿透的臀缝中间来回挺弄了几下，“是没你那的水甜。” 展耀微微抬起腰，葱白的指尖握着白羽瞳的肉棒往身后那处塞。恋人难得这般主动，白羽瞳掐着对方的腰身帮他固定好位置，免得在床上总是软骨头的猫儿一个没力气全吞进去，到时候喊疼还要哄上大半天。

“我看见他坐到你身上了…” 来了，兴师问罪有可能会迟到，但是绝对不会缺席。 白羽瞳想说你再多呆五秒钟就可以看到我把他推开了，但是这个开脱的理由太烂，如果换做是自己大概忍不住当场拉上人就走，只好撒个娇试图蒙混过关“那用这帮我洗洗？” 温热的淫水沿着白羽瞳的阴茎一路淌到小腹上，“这么湿了？猫儿忍不住了？自己弄了多久？” 进入的过程非常缓慢，展耀的甬道窄，自己开拓又做的不太到位，平时都是白羽瞳上手的，在他到家前展耀弄了好一会儿，眼下也只是堪堪吞下白羽瞳小半截阴茎。

被进去的感觉有点涨，展耀抱住白羽瞳的肩头，转移注意力般在他的脖颈肩膀处留下一串牙印时才看到白羽瞳后背上有几处被棍子击打过的痕迹，这下倒是真的有些不忍心了。 肠壁又湿又热，展耀努力放松自己的身体缓缓往下坐，被阴茎顶开的滋味难以言说，即使做了无数次还是很难马上就习惯，但是身体的记忆骗不了人，白羽瞳只是浅浅地插了几下就有了明显的水声。 展耀身子向后仰，反手撑在白羽瞳支起的大腿上，难得的自己主动摆动着腰，动作有些急躁，体内那个东西横冲直撞的，碾得内壁每一处都带着酥麻的痒意，让展耀渴望对方动作再重一些。 可以再重一点，弄坏自己也行。

但是展耀怎么会好意思把这些话说出口呢，只是嘴里的喘息怎么也止不住，身体被钉在白羽瞳的胯上，不停地扭着屁股，臀肉和腿根处的撞击声淫靡又激烈。 白羽瞳空出一只手抚上展耀的胸口，轻轻拉扯着挺立起来的乳尖，空闲的另一处也被唇舌好好的照顾着。

这具白皙又柔软的身体由他一手开发，两人第一次上床的时候甚至还没有成年，至今近乎十年，展耀的身体早就不是当初那青涩懵懂的样子了，任任何一个经验丰富的人看上一眼都能知道这是个被浇灌熟透的果实。

乳尖被常年的吮吸拉扯，乳晕早就长成了葡萄的大小，颜色红艳艳的，缀在白嫩的胸口。白羽瞳总是控制不好噬咬的力度，经常把那处给吮破皮了，第二天展耀穿衬衫的时候都觉得胸口被磨得生疼。 但今天喝多了酒白羽瞳明显没有这么旺盛的精力，抚摸的力度比起来更像是撩拨。 但是展耀一心想他舒服，即使腰部渐渐泛起酸意也没有停下，甚至一边扭着屁股把白羽瞳的性器吃得更深，一边给自己打手枪。

展耀的性器颜色浅，干干净净的，平时被白羽瞳伺候得舒舒服服，今天难得自己动手，却总是不得要领，除了把面前的白羽瞳惹得眼睛泛红之外并没有其他用处。 “你这是想憋坏自己还是憋坏我？” 最后还是白羽瞳看不过眼掐着展耀的腰一下一下用力往上顶，每一次插入都狠狠地碾过那处能让身上的人发出快意呻吟的位置，没一会儿展耀就射了白羽瞳一肚子，后穴无法抑制地一阵痉挛夹得白羽瞳头皮都紧了紧。

但是不够呀，还是不够。 射过的展耀浑身绵软，那处也湿了个透，白羽瞳抱着展耀翻了个身，整个人罩在他身上开始慢慢地抽插，展耀还没缓过神，刚刚高潮的身体敏感得不行，白羽瞳动一下展耀就跟着哼哼一声，声音有点哑，高潮被延长的感觉太刺激了，展耀爽得脚趾都蜷在一起，有一下没一下地蹬着白羽瞳的小腿。

身上的人动作渐渐慢了下来，展耀伸手揽着压在自己身上的人，白羽瞳一身腱子肉，沉得要命，但是压在身上有种莫名安心的感觉。前半夜心里那点不顺早就不知道被白羽瞳肏到哪去了，这会儿罪魁祸首埋在自己的身体里睡得正香，展耀侧过头，墙上的时钟已经走到四点快过半了，黑夜过了大半，体力早就消耗完的展耀亲了亲白羽瞳那颗饱满又性感的唇珠也闭上了眼睛。 睡醒再和你算账。


End file.
